A Kagome Story
by VampKnightLover
Summary: This is about Kagome. And her love life. There are three guys in it. Inuyasha, Koga, and Bankotsu. Who will she choose? This is my first time using this site, and my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! And I would like to say, this isn't a one shot...


I do not own InuYasha!

Section 1: Kagome:

Chapter 1 The New Begining:

"Hey, Kagome!" It was Koga.

"Hi, Koga."

"Come here!''

I run over to see what is so important.

"What is it?"

He holds out a necklas.

"This is for you." The necklas is beautiful. A black and silver beaded string with a clear tear drop glass pendent. I take it.

"Thank you, Koga, it's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it! Well, I gotta go, see ya later Kagome!"

"Bye." And with that, he was off. I put the necklas on and start walking. I have alot of homework. I have been back at the Feudal Era, helping to defeat Naraku. Now that he is gone, I can come back more.

Catching up on schoolwork is difficult. I don't understand a thing. And then I have Koga, and InuYasha coming at random times, mostly when I am studying.

As I head home, I see Sota.

"Hi, Sota!" He is with his friends. He looks over but only half waves. He is probley getting to the age where he is 'too old' or 'too cool' to hang out with his sister.

As I enter my room, I get started on studying right away. InuYasha's head pops up in the window.

"Hey Kagome. What's that around your neck?"

"Hi InuYasha, it's a necklas Koga gave to me."

"That stingy wolf, why would he get you one of those?"

"I don't know, he was just being nice, I guess?"

"Yeah, well, we have to go back to my time."

"Why? Naraku's gone."

"Yeah, well, the Band of Seven have been resirected again, and we need your help."

"Okay."

Before we leave, I write a note:

~Dear Mom,

I have left with InuYasha. The Band of Seven are back and they need me. I am sorry that I didn't say good bye. It was short notice. See you soon!

Love Kagome.~

I hop onto InuYasha's back, and he runs to the Bone-Eaters Well. He jumps in, and we head back to the Feudal Era.

As we exit the well, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and everyone else was there.

"Hi Kagome!" That was Sango.

"Welcome back." Miroku

"We missed you!" Shippo

"Hi guys! I missed you to!"

We made our way over to Kaede's village. I touch the necklas. InuYasha didn't seem to like the fact that Koga gave it to me. He is always so jealous. Oh well, that's InuYasha for you.

"Kaede! I'm back!" I yell.

Rin runs out.

"Hi guys! You are right on time! Lord Sesshomaru is here!"

Oh great. I just know that he and InuYasha are going to start fighting. Something's flying in the sky. Sesshomaru.

"Oh, bye Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yells, "See you later! Come back soon!" She seemed upset. Poor Rin.

"Come on Rin. Let's go play, Kagome just brought us some new colored wax sticks!" That was Shippo.

"Okay." They both run off and they start coloring.

"Hey, Kagome?" said InuYasha.

"Yeah,"

"You've never seen the Band of Seven before, have you?"

"No..."

"Okay, I was just wondering."

That was kind of weird. I wonder why InuYasha has been acting weird around me lately.

"Yo Kagome!"

I turn around. It's Koga.

"Hey Koga, haven't seen you in a long time."

"I just seen you earlier this morning, remember? I gave you that necklas."

He doesn't know it was a joke!

"Ahh, oh yeah. Thanks again."

"Anything for you. Hey, wanna, umm, go?"

"Go where?" InuYasha's ears twitch.

"Go get something to eat."

"Uhh, sure. Why not?"

"Great. So whadda'ya want?"

"Ramen. Come on, I have enough for us all!"

I sit down and start a fire to boil the water. I know Koga meant eat alone together, but these are my friends, and I miss them.

InuYasha and Koga both race to sit by me. They both get there at the same time and they start fighting.

"Hey, Mangy Mutt! She's my date! I'm sitting with her!"

"Hey Wolf! She only agreed because she feels bad for you!"

"HEY!" I had to stop this! "ENOUGH!"

They both sit down, quickly and quietly. They have a scared look on their faces. My job is done.

Miroku and Sango sit down, looking nervous. I pour the boiling water in the Ramen cups. I smile as I hand them out to everyone.

"Enjoy!"

They all take it and do as I said, enjoyed

"Wow, thanks Kagome! That was delicious!"

"Oh, you're welcome Koga."

InuYasha gives him the evil stare.

"I liked it too Kagome! It was the best you've ever made for me!" Wow.. it's not like it's a competition to see who likes the food the most.

"Oh, InuYasha, that's good."

He smuggly stares at Koga, while Koga gives him the evil stare. I don't know why they are always fighting!

"Hey, Sango, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Kagome."

We head over to a different tree.

"What's up?"

"Okay, so InuYasha is acting weird around me lately. And Koga has been wanting to talk to me alone alot lately and both of them are getting into more arguments with each other! Do you know why?"

"Umm lets see if I can explain. InuYasha has a crush on you. Koga has a crush on you. And since they both have a crush on you, they fight. That about sums it up."

"Hmm, why would they have a crush on me? I don't think they do!"

"Really? Open your eyes!"

"Come on, lets get back so they don't wonder what we're up to."

"What were you guys doing?" Why does InuYasha have to be so nosy!

"Nothing." I said when Sango was saying "Talking about you and Koga!" I bury my face in my hands. Koga comes over and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"It was nice of you to think of me." He hugged me, and I hugged back.

InuYasha comes over and hits him in the head. He sits down next to me.

"Kagome. What did you say about me and the Wolf?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Sango says that you both are in love with me! There! Happy!" and with that, I ran off and started crying. I found a rock deep in the woods and sat down.

There I was, bawling my eyes out, when someone came and sat down next to me. They lifted me up and took me away before I had time to protest.

Chapter 2 Kagome, Meet the Band of Seven:

I don't where I am, and I don't know who is near me. But I know I am surrounded. I try to move, but I am tied up. We must be in a dark cave because it is pitch black, with a single light shining in. Then a single figure steps into the light.

"So is this the girl that was hanging out with that InuTrasha?"

"Yes Big Brother."  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yes."

"Wow, she's not much, is she?"

"HEY! First of all, his name is InuYasha! Second of all, why are you being so rude towards me!"

"Oh. She speaks?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing, just, bait."

"BAIT!"

"Yeah, that InuYasha guy will be looking for you, and when he does, he will go into our trap."

"Untie me!"

"No."

They bring me towards the light, and I see them. Three hidious guys, two passable guys, one girl, and a hot guy. Unfourtunatly the hot guy was the jerk.

"Who are you guys?"

"The Band of Seven."

"The Band of Seven?"

"Yes, I just said that."

"Uhhh..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I get thrown onto a rock. I sit up and try to adjust to the darkness again. The girl comes and sits next to me.

"Hi, i'm Jakotsu."

"Kagome."

"Nice to meet you."

"I would say that, but seeing as though I am tied up and kiddnapped. I can't really say it's a pleasure."

"Oh that's okay. I've never had a friend, just my brothers. And they think i'm a boy!"

"What! You're obviously a girl."

"Yeah, I know. But try telling them!" She points towards her brothers.

After our talk she told me their names. The jerk is Bankostu, the giant is Kyokotsu, the machine is Ginkotsu, the short one is Mukotsu, the one with a split personality is Suikotsu, and the one that spits out fire is Renkotsu. Oh and ofcourse she is Jakotsu.

The night was pretty boring after that. Basically everyone said that they wanted to kill me, but Bankostu would always say 'no'. But seeing as though I am bait, I guess that is to be expected.

"So, Girl, what are you to InuYasha"

"Bankostu, my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me! And what does it matter to you?"

"Never mind. We're moving."

"Moving? Where?"

"To a different cave. This one is to small with you in it."

''Me? I don't take up that much room!"

He didn't hear me. He picked me up and ran to another cave. I hung on for dear life, fearing that he would drop me. He didn't, until we got to the cave.

"Hey! Watch it.''

"You should be grateful that I didn't drop you when I was running!"

"Ugh! Leave me alone!" When I yelled this, even he had a look of fear on his face.

"Pshh, whatever." He left. I crawled over to the mouth of the cave.

"InuYasha! Koga! Someone! Help me!" Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around, it's Jakotsu.

"Hey, Kagome. Lets talk." She picks me up, and takes me deep into the cave. I hate being tied up, and have to rely on others for transpotation.

"What's up Jakotsu?"

"Bankostu is in love with you."

"What? That jerk. No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."  
>"Did he tell you that?"<p>

"No, but I can tell."

"How?"

"The way he looks at you, and him being protective of you."

"Protective? He stole me! And he is always so rude!"

"He says he stole you for bait, but when he seen you before he stole you, he was always out of it."

"That's weird." Jakotsu got up to leave, but before she did, I said "Umm, I can't really move like this." She lifted me up.

"Hey Jakostu?"

"Yeah?"

"If Bankostu really did like me, why would he leave me tied up?"

"Because if he untied you, you would run away." After that, I started thinking. Sango says InuYasha and Koga like me, and Jakotsu says Bankostu likes me. Why? I have no idea. Jakotsu obviously likes Bankostu, I can see it plain as day. And Ayame likes Koga. Kikyo liked InuYasha before she died. And InuYasha still loves Kikyo, he always will.

Thinking made time go by quickly, and before I knew it, Jakotsu was sitting me down on a rock.

Bankostu came up with his sword, and put it up to my neck. I tried not to show fear, but, that thing is huge! How do you not show fear!

He puts his sword down.

"I will free you. BUT! If you leave, you will be my one-thousandth."

"Okay."

He takes his sword and cuts all the ropes. I start streching. It feels great. I only wish InuYasha would hurry up and find me.

Chapter 3 (from InuYasha's point of view.)Where Are You Kagome?:

"Where's Kagome?" She has been gone for a long time. Koga stands up.

"Well, I guess I'll go find her."

"Hey, Wolf, if anyone's gonna find Kagome, it's going to be me!" Sango stands up.

"You guys. Stop fighting! Don't you realize that Kagome ran away because of you two constatly fighting!"

"Why would she run away over something so stupid?" I really don't get her sometimes!

"It's not stupid, and I'm going to go look for her. Come if you want."

I follow Sango, but so does the Wolf.

"Hey, Wolf, Kagome ran away because of you! She doesn't want to see your ugly face again."

"Shut up Mutt! You're more to blame than me!"

Sango turns around and stares at them evil-y.

"What?" Koga and I say at the same time.

We all walk, and I try to find Kagome's scent. It leads us up to a rock, but she's not there. Then to a cave, and she isn't there, either. Then her scent stops completly.

"I can't find her scent anymore guys!"

"Ofcourse you can't! You're so unreliable!"

"You try to find her! Her scent stops here!"

Koga sniffs the air.

"I can't smell her either."

"See?"

"Yeah. But we still have to look!"

"Kagome! I'm coming!"

We go off to look, going separate ways.

Chapter 4 (back to Kagome) Sorta Free and a Reunion:

I started running around, and probly drove everyone crazy. Bankostu was looking at me strangly, so I stopped. Then Ginkotsu says "Gerrsh." Everyone stares at him.

"It's so great being FREE!"

"You aren't free, you just aren't tied up." Why does Bankostu have to ruin it!

I lay down and close my eyes. Even though these guys are creepy, i'm getting used to them.

"Hey, Bankostu, wanna go for a walk." I wanna go outside, but unless he goes, I probly won't be able to.

''Sure." He carries me foot ball style outside.

"Thanks for taking me out here." He blushed.

"Whatever." He seems a lot like InuYasha. He sits me down.

"What's up?" Hmm. Why would he set me down? I could just run away. He grabs my hand and starts walking. I kinda just slowly stagger behind kinda shocked.

"This is nice." Uhh I think he thinks we're on a date!

"Um, Bankostu?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." I chickened out. I hear something. It's faint, but I understand the words.

"Kagome, Kagome where are you!" It's InuYasha! He's looking for me!

Bankostu must've heard too because he picked me up and said " We're leaving. Now." He ran back to the cave.

As Bankostu ran us in, Jakotsu asked "What were you guys up to?"

''Nothing, we were just getting some fresh air." I answer.

"Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiight."

"Jakotsu!"

"What? Alright, alright. You can keep whatever you did a secret."

"We didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, sure you didn't."

"We didn't, but I did hear InuYasha calling for me. Before I had time to say where I was, Bankostu lifted me up and took me away again."

"See. Protective. He doesn't want InuYasha to take you back."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I wonder how InuYasha is doing? I hope he finds me soon.

Someone's yelling outside of the cave.

"Kagome!"

I stand up.

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome, are you in there?"

"Yes!" Bankostu runs out of the cave and I hear their swords hitting each other. I run out there. They both stop fighting.

"Get back in the cave Girl!"

"Kagome! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I run over to InuYasha and hug him.

"I'm fine, I'm so glad you found me!" Bankostu seems kind of flustered after I said that.

"Hey Mutt, step away from the Girl. She's mine!" Wow. I guess Jakotsu was right.

''Kagome, what happened while you were here?"

"Nothing."

"I've been worried about you." I start crying, I couldn't help it.

"I was worried about you, too!"

"Bankostu," InuYasha says as I get onto his back "I'll come back for you. Right now, all that matters is Kagome." We start running but before we are completely out of earshot I hear Bankostu yell "I'll come for Kagome. Count on it!"

Chapter 5 He's Ba-aaaaack:

As InuYasha and I return to Kaede's village, everyone runs out to meet us. We get stormed with questions like "Are you alright?" and "What happened?".

"Yes, guys, I'm alright. It wasn't that bad, but I missed you all so much!"

I told them all about what happened. InuYasha and Koga didn't really like it when I started talking about my conversation that I had with Jakotsu about Bankostu liking me.

''Why would he like you?" InuYasha said.

"What do you mean." That seems rude.

"He's a mercenary, and you're nice. So it doesn't make sense."

"So. Opposites atract." Going with this theory, InuYasha is also my opposite, and so is Koga. InuYasha is sometimes thick headed and Koga is sometimes too straight forward.

"You LIKE him?"

"I never said that."

"So you don't" Everyone leans in towards me.

"I never said that either." Everyone collapses accept for InuYasha and Koga, who move in closer.

"What about me?" They both ask at the same time.

"What about you?"

"Do you like me?" What is making them talk together right now? It's getting creepy.

"Ofcourse I do!" derr...

"Awesome! Wait- which one?" Okay, I think I need to smack them and tell them to stop saying the same things.

"Both." Now it's their turn to collapes. They sit up almost instantly,Koga's nose and InuYasha's nose and ears twitching, I can sense something.

Bankostu was right, he did come back for me.

He walks out of the forest and InuYasha and Koga jump up, ready to fight.

"Hey, guys. I'm not here to fight. I just want Kagome."

"Why do you want her!" Koga yelled.

"She's the only one not afraid of me, and I decided that she's perfect for me. Now, I will even fight you for her."

"Hey-" was all I got out before InuYasha called out "Hey, Kagome's not some prize to be won!" Aw how sweet. I'm glad InuYasha thinks that way.

"I'll fight ya for her." I can't believe Koga just said that! InuYasha runs over to me and picks me up.

"Kagome, we're getting out of here."

"Thank you InuYasha."

"For what, getting you away from those two?"

"No, for standing up for me, and knowing that I am not a prize." I meant what I said.

I snuggled into his back and fell asleep.

Chapter 6 Akward Moments Arise:

When I woke up, I was up in a tree. I look over and see InuYasha.

"Hey InuYasha? Where are we?"

InuYasha takes a moment before saying "This is my tree." I realize that this tree is very important to him.I feel honored that he brought me up here.

"Thanks for bringing me up here. It's really sweet." I go to hug InuYasha but I fall out of the tree instead. "AHH! INUYASHA! HELP!" InuYasha runs down and catches me right before I fell. He stood me up.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd catch me."

"Well. What if I didn't?"

"I know you would." I grab his hand and we start walking. The wind starts getting stronger. Someone grabs me, and takes me away from InuYasha. This time I knew to check who it was. I look down and see that it's Bankotsu. He looks up and smiles.

"Hey Girl, I told you I'd get you back." This again? Really? Ugh, atleast this time I know what to expect. I hope...

"Bankotsu, what do you plan to do with me this time! You already lured InuYasha and Koga once, do you really have to again?"

"You were bait."

"I'm sick of being bait! Wait- were, as in, not anymore?"

"Well... why should you be locked up all day." He's blushing again. It's kind of cute actually.

"Well, thanks. But if you want me to see you, you could just, I don't know, ask!"

"Well, I thought if I asked you, you wouldn't want to leave to come see me..."

"Ofcourse I would! Even though you kiddnapped me, you treated me fairly well, and I like seeing my friends."

"You consider me one of your friends?"

"Well, sure."

"Then why don't you just stay with me?"

"Because I like seeing InuYasha and Koga, and all my other friends."

"InuYasha and Koga? Psh. Why would you want to see them?"

"Because we're friends."

"Only friends?.."

"Well... um... I don't... know..." I know I'm stammering.

He puts me down. "Answer me. If you love one of them, I'll kill him."

"Love? I don't love anyone, besides my Mom Grandpa and Sota.

"Sota? Who's Sota?"

"My brother." If you know why he's acting this way, please tell me.

"Ohh, that's good."

"Why, what if he wasn't? So what!"

"You can't love anyone else!"

"Why!" at this point we were both yelling.

"Mcaw why dove ooh. "

"What? I can't hear you."

"I SAID BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" And then he ran away.

He loves me? What! Okay, Jakotsu was right. But I don't get it, we don't even know each other.

I sit down on a rock. I don't know where I am. If I wait long enough someone will find me.

"Gerrshgerrshgerrshgerrsh." I figured that Bankotsu would send someone to get me, and I was right. Ginkotsu was speeding towards me. He abruptly stops in front of me and I climb on.

We speed away. It's getting dark and we are heading in a different way. He makes a quick stop and I fly forward, failing onto the ground. In front of someone.

"Now we have her. We can kill her." Oh no, that's Renkotsu. He never did take a liking to me.

He takes his cannon and shoots.

Chapter 7 My Savior:

The explosion is big. But I didn't get hit. Right before it hit me I felt a shove. The next thing I know, Bankotsu is on top of me, protecting me from the explosion. It would've been romantic if it wasn't under the circumstances. I look at Bankotsu. He gets up.

" I know you hate me, but if I didn't-" was all he got to before I jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Hate you? When did I say I hate you?" I never said that and I know I didn't.

"Well, I kinda figured when you didn't say you loved me back."

"How could I?" even if I don't, "You ran away so fast, that I couln't say anything."

"Are you two done yet?" Dang it, I forgot Renkotsu was still there.

"Gerrsh."

"Shut up Ginkotsu, nobody asked you!" Bankotsu yelled at him. "Now that I have Kagome back, I won't let anyone take her! Even if it means killing one of my own brothers!"

"Why do you care so much about that stupid girl!" Stupid. Gosh Renkotsu, that was harsh.

"Stupid! Why are you calling my Girlfriend STUPID!" Girlfriend? I'm his... Girlfriend. I didn't know that.

"Why would you like her! There are plenty of girls who are in love with you, that you've kiddnapped before." Others... I'm not the only one? Why does that make me feel sad?

"Kagome's different!" Am, I supposed to take that as a compliment? And do they know that I'm still here?

"How so! She's, if not more-so, equally annoying, just as obnoixios, and twice as ugly!"

"UUUHHHHH, DIE!" Ugly, ugly? Am I ugly? I start to slowly slink away while they fight. Bankotsu is winning, and will probly prevail. As I get farther away, the tears just spill out. Renkotsu called me ugly, and Bankotsu called me his Girlfriend. Obviously there had been more in his past. Am I obnoxious? Annoying? Is everything Renkotsu said true?

"Hey-ey!"

"AAAAH!"

"Kagome, relax, it's me."  
>"Jakotsu, you almost gave me a heart-attack!"<p>

"Sorry."

"It doesn't really matter."

"Hey, you're crying?"

I wipe the tears and try to smile.

"It's nothing."

"Well if it made you cry, it obviously had to be something." There was a long pause. "Was it Bankotsu?" It's like she can see right through me.

"Yeah, but it's nothing major."  
>"What did he do to you!"<p>

"He protected me from Renkotsu, who by the way is a jerkface, and called me his Girlfriend."

"Wait, Renkotsu called you his girlfriend?" She made a twisted face, that said 'God I hope not.'

"Oh, no!" I made a gag face. "Bankotsu did."

"Oh," she said, with a hint of sadness, "really? Good for you."

"Oh, come on. I know you like him."

"Actually, he's a bit of a womanizer, and I don't like him like that anymore. Besides, he's my brother." Yeah, you know that would be kinda weird.

"Besides. I kinda like that InuYasha cutie." InuYasha. Where is he now, I wonder.

"Kagome, c'mon, let's go watch the fight."

"Okay," We run back to the fight right before Bankotsu punches Renkotsu in the gut. When he bends over, Bankotsu jams his fingers into Renkotsu's neck and takes the jewl shards. Bankotsu turns around and sees us. I run over to him and kiss him. When I go to pull away, he pulls me back, until he sees Jakotsu. He starts blushing, and I realize that I need to make him blush more. It's cute.

Bankotsu picks me up and says to Jakotsu, "Race ya!" Now, let me tell ya. It isn't very fun being carried in a race. You get bumped around and I almost got dropped a few times. But I got "home" safely.

When Bankotsu walked in through the door, I instantly fell asleep. He lays me down on the big bed and sits down next to me. Soon I'm out cold.

When I wake up, Bankotsu is on the floor and Mukotsu is right next to me. And when I say right next to me, I mean super close. Where he's curled up into a ball right by my hip. I scream, and Bankotsu jumps up.

"What's wrong!" I point down to Mukotsu. He picks him up and throws him into the crack. We hear whimpering. Then Bankotsu lays down next to me and falls back asleep. Taking all of the blankets. I pull them back, and that results in a tug-o-war. Bankotsu won, but gave me blankets anyway. You know, it's not that bad here. I might get used to it.

Chapter 8 The Creep in the Crack:

It's morning so I get up. I go over to the window and look out.

"Hey, Girl. What'cha doing?" I turn around, startled.

"Oh, Bankotsu. It's you. Nothing really, just looking out the window."

"Are you still waiting for that InuTrasha?" pure bitterness in his voice.

"No, but I do miss all of my friends." Why does he call InuYasha InuTrasha. And why does he call me Girl- wait... he called me Kagome yesterday. I start smiling.

"Missing your friends is something to smile at?" he asks.

"No. It's just, yesterday when you were fighting Renkotsu, you...you called me Kagome."

"Oh, did I?" okay he's mocking me. I will not play this game.

"You don't remember? Oh, I thought you would." I stand up and go over to the bed. I put them over my head and bring pillows in. The blanket barely moves while I slide down, off of the bed. The pillows keeping the blanket up.

"Girl, come out, I know you're in there." I stay quiet. Bankotsu tip-toes over and yanks the blanket off. "Girl?" Mukotsu pops up next to me and starts rubbing my leg. I can't take it any longer. I jump up and kick Mukotsu in the head.

"And what was that supposed to prove?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to, until Mukotsu popped up." I shudder.

"Okay then. You're strange."

"You're mean."

Bankotsu sighs.

Section 2: Bankotsu:

Chapter 1 (9) A New Visitor:

It feels great being alive again. My brothers, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu, and I got revived and I am living life to the fullest. Stealing people, and killing people. I start running outside, trying to find my next victom.

I hear noises over near a well. I go over and hide behind a tree. Out pops InuYasha (I really hate that guy, we went to school together). Followed by a really hot girl. She's my next victom. First I will make it seem as though I hate her, then I will make my move. If she doesn't like me, I'll kill her.

I follow her, watching from the forest. A wolf-boy comes over and starts talking to the girl. I can't hear what they're saying and I wish I were closer. InuYasha looks mad, and they all race over to a tree. That wolf-boy and InuYasha start arguing when they get there.

I start slowly walking over to where they are. They all start eating something that smells delicious. My stomach growls.

The girl stands up and her and another girl walk over to another tree. I follow. This time I can get close enough to hear.

"What's up?" the other girl says.

"Okay, so InuYasha is acting weird around me lately. And Koga has been wanting to talk to me alone alot lately and both of them are getting into more arguments with each other! Do you know why?" I'm guessing Koga is the wolf.

"Umm lets see if I can explain. InuYasha has a crush on you. Koga has a crush on you. And since they both have a crush on you, they fight. That about sums it up." wait... I'm not the only one who likes her. I'll have to act fast.

"Hmm, why would they have a crush on me? I don't think they do!" I hope not...

"Really? Open your eyes!"

"Come on, lets get back so they don't wonder what we're up to."

They walk back and I leave to the cave. Our home as of right now. I have a mission for Renkotsu.

I watch as Renkotsu finds the girl on a rock. And she's crying? Hmm. I wonder what happened. I don't give it to much thought though, because as long as I have her, I don't really care.

Renkotsu picks her up and we run to the cave.

Chapter 2 (10) The Girl Speaks:

The girl is knocked out and it's pitch black in our cave. We surround her, looking at her. She wakes up and I step into the light.

"So is this the girl that was hanging out with that InuTrasha?" I obviously knew that, but I didn't want her to know that I was spying.

"Yes Big Brother." He said it in a way like 'duhh, you told me to get her'.  
>"Really?" I have to keep this act up.<p>

"Yes." He's getting annoyed.

"Wow, she's not much, is she?" Not true, but it's all part of the plan ;)

"HEY! First of all, his name is InuYasha! Second of all, why are you being so rude towards me!" Fiesty.

"Oh. She speaks?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing, just, bait."

"BAIT!"

"Yeah, that InuYasha guy will be looking for you, and when he does, he will go into our trap."

"Untie me!"

"No."

We bring her towards us, into the light. She looks kinda freaked.

"Who are you guys?"

"The Band of Seven."

"The Band of Seven?"

"Yes, I just said that."

"Uhhh..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Renkotsu throws her onto a rock and I take him outside real quick to tell him to be carefull.

"Hi, i'm Jakotsu." I hear him tell her.

"Kagome." Okay, that's her name.

After this I get bored and I walk away. I go tell my other brothers to be nice to her.

The night was pretty boring after that. Basically everyone said that they wanted to kill her, but I would always say 'no'. She thinks it's because she's bait, but that's not it.

"So, Girl, what are you to InuYasha" I'm curious for what she thinks.

"Bankostu, my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me! And what does it matter to you?"

"Never mind. We're moving."

"Moving? Where?"

"To a different cave. This one is to small with you in it." After I said this, I wanted to take it back.

''Me? I don't take up that much room!"

I didn't pay attention to her. I picked her up and ran to the other cave. She must've been scared because she held on tight. I go to set her on the ground, but she's really light, and so she went down with to much force.

"Hey! Watch it.''

"You should be grateful that I didn't drop you when I was running!"

"Ugh! Leave me alone!" She's kinda scary when she yells.

"Pshh, whatever." I leave.

"InuYasha! Koga! Someone! Help me!" I hear her yell.

Jakotsu goes over to Kagome and picks her up. They go deeper into the cave. I sit down and wait for them to come out. When they finally do, I grab Banryu.

I put my sword up to her neck, to see how she would react. She didn't show fear, odd.

I put my sword down.

"I will free you. BUT! If you leave, you will be my one-thousandth." one-thousandth beheading.

"Okay."

I take my sword and cut all the ropes. She starts streching. I feel like I did a good thing.

Chapter 3(11) (from Koga's point of view.) Kagome, We're Looking For You:

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha says. I stand up.

"Well, I guess I'll go find her."I say. If I don't, who will?

"Hey, Wolf, if anyone's gonna find Kagome, it's going to be me!" Sango stands up.

"You guys. Stop fighting! Don't you realize that Kagome ran away because of you two constatly fighting!"

"Why would she run away over something so stupid?" InuYasha says. I'm kinda with him... don't tell him that.

"It's not stupid, and I'm going to go look for her. Come if you want."

InuYasha follows Sango, and so do I.

"Hey, Wolf, Kagome ran away because of you! She doesn't want to see your ugly face again."

"Shut up Mutt! You're more to blame than me!" After all, he is the one who bugged Kagome and made her upset.

Sango turns around and stares at them evil-y.

"What?" InuYasha and I say at the same time.

We all walk. InuYasha is smelling the air to find Kagome's scent. It leads us up to a rock, but she's not there. Then to a cave, and she isn't there, either. Then her scent stops completly.

"I can't find her scent anymore guys!" InuYasha says.

"Ofcourse you can't! You're so unreliable!" Hey, it's true.

"You try to find her! Her scent stops here!"

I sniff the air.

"I can't smell her either." Now I feel pathetic.

"See?"

"Yeah. But we still have to look!"

"Kagome! I'm coming!"

We go off to look, going separate ways.

Chapter 4(12) (back to Bankotsu) A First 'Date':

Kagome is running around, and I look at her, amused. She sees me and stops. I wipe the look off of my face. Then Ginkotsu says "Gerrsh." Everyone stares at him.

"It's so great being FREE!" Kagome yells.

"You aren't free, you just aren't tied up."

Kagome lays down, and I walk over to Jakotsu. For no real reason.

"Hey, Bankostu, wanna go for a walk." That's pretty random. Oh, I get it. She likes me too. And this is our first date.

''Sure." I carry her foot ball style outside.

"Thanks for taking me out here." I blushed.

"Whatever." I didn't know what to say. I set her down.

"What's up?" I grab her hand and start walking. She walks pretty slow.

"This is nice." I say, not knowing what else to say, and hoping that if I said something that she would speed up.

"Um, Bankostu?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." I wonder what she wanted to tell me? I hear something. It's faint, but I understand the words.

"Kagome, Kagome where are you!" It's InuYasha! I have to hide Kagome!

" We're leaving. Now." Was all I said, and I picked her up and ran back to the cave.

As we ran in Jakotsu asked "What were you guys up to?"

''Nothing, we were just getting some fresh air." Kagome answered for us. But really. It was a date.

"Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiight." I knew Jakotsu would know that she was lying!

"Jakotsu!"

"What? Alright, alright. You can keep whatever you did a secret."

"We didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, sure you didn't."

"We didn't, but I did hear InuYasha calling for me. Before I had time to say where I was, Bankostu lifted me up and took me away again." I don't think I was supposed to hear that, oh well.

"See. Protective. He doesn't want InuYasha to take you back." Protective? What? When did they say I was protective.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Someone's yelling outside of the cave. I guess I will have to wait to figure it out.

"Kagome!"

She stands up.

"InuYasha?" She stil knows his name.

"Kagome, are you in there?" Great, now I have to kill him.

"Yes!" Why would she say that. Does she want to leave? I run out of the cave and InuYasha and I start fighting. Kagome comes running out a few moments later

"Get back in the cave Girl!"

"Kagome! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" You won't believe what she did next. She actually ran over to him and hugged him!

"I'm fine, I'm so glad you found me!" How could she be glad? I thought she loved me.

"Hey Mutt, step away from the Girl. She's mine!" I have to keep her here. Ya know the saying ''There are plenty of fish in the sea"? Well, I just caught one, and she's a keeper.

''Kagome, what happened while you were here?" He totally ignored me!

"Nothing."

"I've been worried about you." When he said that, she started crying. I guess she doesn't feel the same-

"I was worried about you, too!" She shouted before I could even finish that thought.

"Bankostu," InuYasha says as Kagome gets on his back"I'll come back for you. Right now, all that matters is Kagome." They start running, and I feel like someone just shot me. So I yell:"I'll come for Kagome. Count on it!"

Chapter 5(13) I Want Her Back:

Now what do I do? Kagome has been here for a while. What did I do before I stole her? I guess that I should let her visit with her friends for a little bit. But what about me? Why would she go on a date with me, lie about it, and then let herself be stolen by that dang InuYasha?

Well, I guess. I did say that I would be back for her. I wonder what she's doing? I'll go see!

I start running, going back to the place we first met. I'm sure that's where they would be. As I run up to the village, I start slowing down. I see them all sitting around Kagome, talking to her. Even though she told me she had friends, I didn't know she was this popular.

Well, I have to get her back.

InuYasha and Koga both look my way. I have to go out now. I head out from where I was.

InuYasha and Koga jump up, ready to fight, I suppose.

"Hey, guys. I'm not here to fight. I just want Kagome."

"Why do you want her!" Koga yelled.

"She's the only one not afraid of me, and I decided that she's perfect for me. Now, I will even fight you for her."

"Hey-" I heard Kagome yell. But then that InuYasha interupted her by saying "Hey, Kagome's not some prize to be won!" Whatever.

"I'll fight ya for her." Koga yells. Good. Someone else knows what a woman wants. To be fought over.

Koga and I start fighting. We fight for a long time before we notice that Kagome (and InuYasha) wasn't there anymore. I decide that as long as she's safe, she can wait, because it's getting dark out. I go and sleep on a rock. Tomorrow, I will find Kagome.

Chapter 6(14) Search and Recieve:

When I woke up, my back was sore. I guess that's what I get for sleeping on rock.

Why am I here? Oh yeah, I'm here for Kagome. That girl better be grateful when I get her back! I slept on a rock for her. Instead of a cave floor. But I don't have to say that. Well, I better get up, and search for her.

I'm running and I trip and fall down a cliff. This is not my day. I get up and fall back over. I think I broke my leg. Oh well. I have to get Kagome. I forget about my pain and start running.

I find Kagome and that InuYasha walking hand in hand. And they're talking. The wind picks up, and so does my anger. I run over and steal Kagome. Again.

She looks down at me, so I look up and smile. Even though I'm dying on the inside. The pain of seeing her with someone else. And also the pain I feel in my leg.

"Hey Girl, I told you I'd get you back." She didn't say anything, and the silence is bugging me.

"Bankotsu, what do you plan to do with me this time! You already lured InuYasha and Koga once, do you really have to again?"

"You were bait."

"I'm sick of being bait! Wait- were, as in, not anymore?"

"Well... why should you be locked up all day." I start blushing, and when I realize it, I blush a little more.

"Well, thanks. But if you want me to see you, you could just, I don't know, ask!"

"Well, I thought if I asked you, you wouldn't want to leave to come see me..."

"Ofcourse I would! Even though you kiddnapped me, you treated me fairly well, and I like seeing my friends."

"You consider me one of your friends?"

"Well, sure." Well, that's good, but I wish she considered me as more than a friend.

"Then why don't you just stay with me?"

"Because I like seeing InuYasha and Koga, and all my other friends."

"InuYasha and Koga? Psh. Why would you want to see them?"

"Because we're friends."

"Only friends?.."

"Well... um... I don't... know..." I put her down.

"Answer me. If you love one of them, I'll kill him."

"Love? I don't love anyone, besides my Mom Grandpa and Sota."

"Sota? Who's Sota?"

"My brother."

"Ohh, that's good." Phew!

"Why, what if he wasn't? So what!"She starts yelling little bit.

"You can't love anyone else!" I start, too.

"Why!" at this point we were both yelling.

"Mcaw why dove ooh. " My voice so small, that she wiped the angry look off of her face.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I SAID BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" And then I ran away, my leg failing on me, and I fall shortly after. I start worrying about Kagome, hoping she's alright. She must be lost, she doesn't know this area.

I start going back, but when I get there, she's gone. I hear Ginkotsu in the distance. Kagome. He must have her.

Chapter 7(15) My Fight, and a Fallen Brother:

The explosion is big. But we didn't get hit. Right before it hit her I dove in and pushed her. I was on top of her and it would've been romantic if it wasn't under the circumstances. I stand up, because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

" I know you hate me, but if I didn't-" she cut me off with a suprise hug. I didn't want to let go.

"Hate you? When did I say I hate you?" good, she doesn't.

"Well, I kinda figured when you didn't say you loved me back." lame, yes, who cares.

"How could I? You ran away so fast, that I couln't say anything."

"Are you two done yet?" Dang it, I forgot Renkotsu was still there.

"Gerrsh."

"Shut up Ginkotsu, nobody asked you!" I yell at him. "Now that I have Kagome back, I won't let anyone take her! Even if it means killing one of my own brothers!"

"Why do you care so much about that stupid girl!" Stupid? I'm going to kill him.

"Stupid! Why are you calling my Girlfriend STUPID!"

"Why would you like her! There are plenty of girls who are in love with you, that you've kiddnapped before."

"Kagome's different!"

"How so! She's, if not more-so, equally annoying, just as obnoixios, and twice as ugly!"

"UUUHHHHH, DIE!" Ugly? He's one to talk.

We fight for a long time. And finally I punch him in the gut and jam my fingers into his neck taking his jewl shards. He's dead.

I turn around and see Jakotsu and Kagome. How long have they been standing there? But don't give this much thought because Kagome comes up to me and kisses me. When she tries to pull away, I pull her back. Until I see Jakotsu making kissy faces. I start blushing again.

I pick up Kagome and turn to Jakotsu.

"Race ya." we took off running, and when we got home I felt kinda bad for Kagome, she looked a little sick.

When I walked in through the door, of our new hide-out, Kagome instantly fell asleep. I lay her down on the big bed and sit down next to her. After she falls asleep, so do I.

When I wake up, I'm on the floor. I woke up to the sound of screaming. Kagome.

"What's wrong!" She points down to Mukotsu. I pick him up and throw him into the crack. We hear whimpering. Then I lay down next to her and fall back asleep. Taking all of the blankets. I feel a pull, so I pull back. I get them all but then give some to Kagome.

Chapter 8(16) In The Morning:

When I wake up, Kagome is over at the window. I go over to her.

"Hey, Girl. What'cha doing?" She turns around kinda scared looking.

"Oh, Bankotsu. It's you. Nothing really, just looking out the window."

"Are you still waiting for that InuTrasha?" I thought she loved me for sure this time. Why would she though, if she were waiting for... him.

"No, but I do miss all of my friends." She stops for a moment and smiles.

"Missing your friends is something to smile at?" I didn't think missing friends was a good thing.

"No. It's just, yesterday when you were fighting Renkotsu, you...you called me Kagome."

"Oh, did I?" Now, I know I did. But I didn't know she was there.

"You don't remember? Oh, I thought you would." She stands up. I wonder what she's doing? She puts the blanket over her. What the heck is she trying to prove? I walk over towards the bed.

"Girl, come out, I know you're in there." I don't hear anything. I tip-toe over and yank the blanket off. "Girl?" A few seconds later, Kagome pops up and kicks Mukotsu in the head.

"And what was that supposed to prove?" I really am curious.

"Nothing. I just wanted to, until Mukotsu popped up." She shudders.

"Okay then. You're strange." I know that this is kinda rude, but she is.

"You're mean." I know...

I sigh.

Section 3: Kagome:

Chapter 1 (17) Another Fight, And I'm Gone:

"Hey Bankotsu, can I go back to my time?" I left before I was done studying, and I need to study for my entrance exam.

"Your time?" Oh, yeah Bankotsu doesn't know that I'm not from this time.

"Umm, I have to study. So can I go over to Kaede's village? It'll be real quick, maybe just a day or two." I don't really know how to explain that I'm can come here because of the Shikon Jewel, and that, for them, I live five-hundered years in the future.

"No, you can't leave for frivilous things like that." Frivilous? That's a big word, if I could study, I would know what it meant.

"Come on! I really need to! It's super important!"

"No."

"InuYasha would let me! Why won't you!" I know I'm yelling but he is hard to talk to sometimes.

"If InuYasha is so much better than me, why don't ya just go back to him?"

"Okay, I will." I walk out the door and start walking. As I get closer to the village, I start shouting "InuYasha!" Kaede comes running out.

"Kagome, where have you been?"

"With Bankotsu."

"From the Band of Seven."

"Yes, where's InuYasha?''

"He left. He and everyone else had to leave because some people were in trouble." This made me sad because normaly I would be going with them. But no, instead I was with a jerk.

"Oh, do you know where?"

"No, I'm sorry. "

"Umm, I have to go back to my time to study. When InuYasha gets back, could you please tell him to go look for me in the well. I'll wait there, in my time, until he comes."

"Okay."

"Goodbye!" I start running to the well.

"Goodbye, Kagome!" I jump into the well.

As I exit the well, I see my Grandpa working at the shrine. When he sees me he screams and then says "Oh, Kagome, it's you."

"Hi to you to Grandpa." I smile as I walk past. Even though I have to study, I'm kinda glad I'm back here. I couldn't care less if I seen Bankotsu again. I just want to see InuYasha.

I walk into the house and am greeted by the smells of my Mom's cooking. My stomach growls.

"Hi Mom! What's for dinner, I'm starving."

Sota looks up from his game.

"Oh, hi Sis."

"Hi Sota. Where's Mom?"

"At the market picking up some ingrediants she forgot."

"Oh, okay."

I start walking up the stairs. First a bath, then I'll study. By time I'm done with my bath dinner is done. By time I finish dinner, I'm so exahasted that I fall asleep right when I sit on my bed. I'll study tomorrow.

Chapter 2 (18) Tomorrow Never Comes:

When I wake up, I go downstairs and make breakfast. Sota wakes up shortly after and when he sees everything I made he sits down and starts eating. I didn't even know he was downstairs, let alone eating my breakfast.

I sit down, ready to eat, when I realize that he was sitting there, and ate everything I just made.

I don't even have enough time to make more. I have to go to school. I stare at Sota evil-y , and he looks up and smiles.

"Gee, thanks sis. Breakfast was great!" He gets up and I say

"I hope so..." Oh no. I didn't study last night. Maybe I can skip today, and study. By time I think of that, Grandpa shoos us out, saying if we don't hurry, we'll be late. This is just great.

"Kagome!" atleast I get to see my friends.

"Hi guys!"

"Kagome, the festival is this week. We're preparing for it."

"Wait, so I can't get caught up?" Oh, no.

"No, sorry. How's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"Yeah, umm InuYasha, right?"

"I haven't seen InuYasha in a long time." I wish he would hurry up and come here.

"Oh, so you guys broke up? That's too bad."

"We weren't going out anyway."

"Oh."

"KAGOME!" I turn around. It's InuYasha.

"INUYASHA!" He comes running over to me and lifts me up and starts running. I don't really care though, because I can't study or get caught up anyway. Once we get to a more private place, he stops and puts me down.

"Kagome, Kaede told me you would stay here until I came."

"Uh huh."

"What about Bankotsu?''

"Who cares? That guy's a jerk."

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't let me come back here, and then we started arguing. In the end, I ran away. Looking for you. But you weren't there, so I decided to come here until you came."

InuYasha smiles. I have no idea why though.

"You waited for me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I missed you InuYasha." I hug him and we walk back to my house.

"InuYasha! You're here!'' I guess Sota still likes InuYasha.

"Yep, I am." InuYasha starts playing with Buyo.

"Can you teach me another move?" he's been practicing the Iron Reever Soul Stealer move a lot.

"No, Kagome and I are going back to my time."

And so we ran to the Well.

Prolouge:

InuYasha and I were going to get married, but Kikyo showed up and killed him. I cried for a long time, but then I figuered that InuYasha was still with me, and he wanted me to move on, like he didn't for Kikyo. He wanted my fate to be different.

I went to visit Bankotsu. Jakotsu ran up to me smiling. She had finally told everyone she was a girl. Bankotsu and her were now engaged.

I was going to go back home, figuring I had no place here any more. I was stopped by Koga. He and I started talking and later we were going out. We got married two years later. We had one daughter who we named Tsukasa.

I still feel InuYasha with me. Tsukasa said one day that she seen a guy in red with dog ears staring at me. I know it was InuYasha.

THE END!


End file.
